Words Unspoken
by reignofdreams
Summary: For a prompt on LJ's thck as thieves.  Leaving things unsaid in a city that shows no mercy will only lead to heartbreak and regret. Non-graphic Jim/Bruce


**Disclaimer: **This is not my world and these are not my characters.

**Prompt: "**_I would really really like to read Gordondeath!fic, established Bruce (or Batman)/Gordon relationship, where Bruce (or Batman) and Gordon have a huge fight over something, get mad at each other, and before they have chance to make amends, Jim dies(at a police operation, accident, it can be whatever). The rest is up to you. Jim can either know Batman's identity or be oblivious about it."_

**a/n:** This is my first attempt at writing a story that doesn't have a happy ending. In the interest of growing as a writer, I would greatly appreciate constructive criticism.

* * *

**Words Unspoken**

_It isn't anything new in their relationship. As Gotham's commissioner, Jim faces the possibility of dying at any given moment. But it never should have happened like this. The fight should never have happened. Words said in a surge of fear and anger now hung unresolved, all chances of forgiveness lost._

_This wasn't how it was all meant to end. There shouldn't be a group of Gordon's most loyal officers standing around dumbstruck as Gotham's most wanted vigilante is kneeling in the middle of the street cradling the lifeless body of the commissioner._

_-x-x-x-x-_

Jim was tired. He could feel it in the ache of his bones and the painful stiffness of his muscles when he got up every morning. But more than that, he was weary of pretending, of the deception that threatened to take away one of the most important people in his life.

It had been five years since the night Jim had told the most devastating lie of his life. Five years since he had branded an innocent man as a murderer and a villain, launching Gotham City on one of the greatest manhunts it had ever seen.

It was meant to be temporary, a ruse that Gotham's commissioner and Gotham's dark knight would foster until they could find a way to clear Batman's name without destroying all that Harvey had accomplished before his fall from grace.

Four years since Barbara had finally conceded defeat to the city that had her husband firmly in its grasp. One thousand four hundred and sixty-one days since Jim had watched her pack up hers and the kids' bags, leaving him standing on the porch, staring vacantly into the night.

Three years since the night Jim came home to find the Batman unconscious and bleeding in his kitchen. One thousand and ninety-five days since that brief moment of consciousness while Jim tried to stem the blood flow, and those three words that changed their whole relationship. _I trust you_. Three powerful words, uttered as Batman weakly guided Jim's hands toward his cowled face before passing out. Three words that changed everything.

In the heat of the moment, as Jim fought to save the life of his closest friend and ally, he didn't have much energy to spare at the revelation of Batman's identity. When Jim had looked back on the moment, after Bruce was bandaged and recovering in Jim's bedroom, he found that he was not nearly as surprised to find that there was so much more to the Prince of Gotham than anyone had ever dreamed. And when Bruce woke two days later, the absolute trust that Jim witnessed within those twin hazel pools shook him to his core.

The removal of that last major barrier between Jim and Batman…Bruce…unlocked the growing well of feelings that had lingered beneath the surface of their interactions for the better part of a year, longer if Jim was being honest. They were swept up in a passionate dance of heated kisses, lust fueled nights, and looks filled with such honest adoration and love that slowly but surely, they had pulled each other from the breaking point they hadn't even realized they'd reached.

Three years of love and unquenchable ardor, but they were also years filled with too many close calls and near misses. Gotham's finest still pursued the hunt for Batman with a savage fervor, and sooner or later Jim was afraid that despite all of Bruce's skill, something was going to go horribly or, heaven forbid, fatally wrong.

"You're brooding again," Bruce whispered, warm arms wrapping around Jim's waist from behind, pulling him into the solid warmth of Bruce's chest. "You need to relax."

Jim huffed a small laugh. "And what would you know about relaxing?"

"Oh I can think of quite a few ways for you to loosen up a bit," Bruce mouthed against Jim's neck, warm breath sending shivers down Jim's spine. Jim turned into his lover's embrace, capturing those sinfully full lips in a fiery kiss.

"Feel free to enlighten me," Jim panted as they broke for air. The naked desire in Bruce's focused gaze sent his heart racing even faster. Bruce's only response was to claim Jim's mouth in another searing kiss as he steered them both to Bruce's bedroom.

_-x-x-x-x-_

_No one could have anticipated the setup Gordon and his officers had walked into. The thugs they'd cornered in the Narrows were small time drug dealers, supposedly unorganized and amateurish. None of their digging had indicated that they were being moved by Falcone's ambitious son behind the scenes, or that a sniper was lying in wait on a nearby rooftop._

_Bruce had been conducting his rounds through the Narrows early in an effort to calm his agitation when he intercepted the unknown frequency._

"_Target will be in position in t-minus sixty seconds," the voice crackled ominously. "The Commissioner won't know what hit him." _

_Bruce's heart lodged in his throat. The speaker was targeting Jim. Shaking fingers flipped open the GPS/communicator Lucius had given him, calling up the GPS he'd secretly embedded in Gordon's phone._

_Jim's dot was moving six blocks southwest of his current position and Bruce took off in his direction. He tried calling Jim's phone to no avail. Five blocks, four…He pushed his body faster. Two, one…the shot rings out as Bruce lands on the roof of a dilapidated apartment building, just in time for him to see Jim crumple to the asphalt._

_The animalistic cry that leaves him draws the attention of the horrified officers, the dealers, and the smug sniper. Blind rage fills the Dark Knight, and he descends on the criminals with a terrifying vengeance._

___-x-x-x-x-_

The fight began the same way most of their disagreements did, with Jim insisting that it was time they came clean about Batman's role in ending the Joker's reign of terror and Bruce growling his disagreement.

"Absolutely not," Bruce answered without hesitation.

"It's been five years, Bruce," Jim pointed out, trying to curb his irritation. "The longer we wait, the harder it's going to be to convince people of the truth."

"It's not the right time," Bruce persisted. Normally Jim would drop the matter at this point, but the remembered terror as he tried to slow the bleeding from a close-range shot to Bruce's ribs the week before still haunts him, pushing Jim to force his partner to see sense.

"This is Gotham City! There is no such thing as a good time," Jim pointed out. "What are you waiting for, Bruce?"

"Gotham isn't ready to know what really happened that night," Bruce said, voice growing uncharacteristically quiet.

Gordon's eyes narrowed at his lover's change in mood. "If not now, then when?" He met Bruce's gaze when the younger man didn't immediately respond, and the truth suddenly clicked. "You don't _ever_ plan to tell anyone…do you?"

Wayne's silence and grim expression were all the answer Jim needed, and he felt his anger flare.

"You _selfish_ son of a bitch!" Jim yelled. "How dare you…"

Bruce's hazel eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?"

"Did you ever consider what that decision would mean for me…what it would do to us?"

"This isn't about us, Jim," Bruce ground out, feeling his own irritation rise. "This is about what _Gotham_ needs."

"Wrong! This has everything to do with us," Jim could feel the angry flush rising, but this tirade had been building for too long. "Every day I go to work and listen to the people I work with talking about how badly they want to take down the Batman, the cop-killing freak. Garcia just issued a shoot-on-sight order for Christ's sake!"

"I didn't become Batman for recognition, Jim. It doesn't matter what happens to me," Bruce insisted, no hesitation or doubt in his voice. It was the wrong thing to say.

"It matters to me!" Jim shouted. "I love you, goddamnit and I'm terrified that one day I'm going to walk onto a crime scene to find your dead body riddled with GCPD bullets."

Jim paused for a moment, panting. He searched his lover's eyes for a sign that he'd gotten through to him. All he found was the same masochistic determination, and he sighed heavily in defeat.

"I won't watch as you get yourself killed needlessly," Jim whispered sadly, and left before Bruce could respond.

He didn't see the shock and panic dawning, nor the flinch Bruce couldn't hold back as the front door slammed shut.

_-x-x-x-x-_

_When the violent haze lifts, all of the thugs are incapacitated and groaning in pain. The sniper makes no sound save the gurgling wheeze as he breathes. He would live…barely._

_Bruce sees none of this, nor does he acknowledge any of the shell-shocked officers who stare at him with astonishment and undisguised fear. He only has eyes for Jim, lying motionless with his head cradled in Montoya's lap as Stephens and Bullock do their best to slow the bleeding._

_It isn't enough. Bruce can tell by the watery eyes of the two men and the tears streaming outright down Montoya's cheeks as she looks up and meets Bruce's eyes._

_He can feel his world, or maybe it's his heart, beginning to splinter. He approaches numbly, barely registering the officers training their weapons upon him or Stephens' yell for them to stand down. Bruce feels his heart stutter as he realizes that Jim is still breathing, though it's weak and labored. Montoya, ever more perceptive than people give her credit for, gives him a shaky nod and rises from her position. He gives her a small grateful nod as she whispers for Stephens and Bullock to move away, an effort to give Batman some semblance of privacy with his dying partner._

_Bruce can hear sirens in the distance, but he knows that there's nothing they'll be able to do. There's already been too much blood loss, and the wound is close enough to the heart that Bruce is almost positive the bullet nicked it. Jim has maybe seconds left._

_Drops begin to fall gently upon Jim's pale skin, and it takes Bruce a moment to realize that they are tears…his tears. Bruce removes his right glove and gently lays his hand on Jim's cheek._

"_Jim, I'm–" he starts, but it's too late. Jim goes still in Bruce's arms and Bruce feels his splintering heart shatter._

_None of the officers know how to react as they bear witness to the agonizing picture of Gotham's dark knight silently shaking as he cradles the body of their fallen commissioner._

___-x-x-x-x-_

.

.

.

.

**Epilogue**

The turnout for Commissioner Gordon's memorial is tremendous. Most of Gotham lines the streets for the procession, faces somber as the air is filled with the sounds of weeping. Garcia speaks first, the sorrow in his face and his words genuine. Harvey and Renee both speak as well, bringing more tears to the people in the crowd. There are mutters of surprise as Bruce Wayne approaches the microphone, but everyone is silent when Gotham's Prince begins to speak.

His appeal to speak at Gordon's memorial had been solemn and honest, and Garcia had taken a long moment to assess the sentiment behind the supposed playboy's request before nodding in the affirmative.

"Most of you knew the Commissioner as one of the finest cops Gotham City has ever seen," Bruce began, calling upon every technique he knew to maintain composure. "Some of you also knew him as a good friend and a good father. I knew him as the man who knelt in front of a frightened, grief-stricken little boy on the worst night of his life, and told him that everything was going to be okay.

Jim Gordon was a man of the highest character, a man that saw this city as worth protecting at any cost, no matter how bad things got. He gave his life in the line of duty because he believed that we were worth saving. He was a man I respected above all others for his kind heart and dedication, and I know that I speak for everyone here when I say that he will be sorely missed."

Bruce stepped down from the podium to join Alfred in the crowd as Stephens gave the final speech. He couldn't stop the flinch as the honor guard fired the first shots. Only Alfred's comforting hand on his shoulder kept the tears at bay.

Inside, he felt himself slipping.

…

The actual funeral service is a closed ceremony. Stephens, Montoya, and Bullock are all there, with Barbara and the kids standing huddled together beside the grave, a few others standing further back. They all weep freely as the casket is lowered into the ground. All present step forward, tossing white lilies into the ground one by one. Jim's grave is beside one of the few willow trees left in the city, the cemetery one of the only places where they can grow.

Most people leave after that as rain begins to fall, until only Jim's family and three closest friends remain. As the six finally turn to leave, Batman emerges from his position beneath the bows of the tree. The white rose he holds stands in stark contrast against his black garb, and he stares mournfully at the grave before him. Jim's grave. _Partner, friend, lover_…

"I love you," Bruce whispers hoarsely into the rain. He watches his hands shake as he tosses the rose into the grave. Another love, lost to him forever.

He feels himself falling further and further.

A small cry is his only warning before a small body slams into his side and latches on. Heart wrenching sobs fill the air as Bruce looks down to where Jimmy is pressed against him, crying into his side. Bruce is at a loss, and he looks up to where he'd seen Barbara and the kids leaving.

Out of the four adults watching, Barbara is the one who locks eyes with Gotham's dark knight. Bruce is surprised to see not hatred or blame in her eyes, but profound sorrow and a spark of understanding that he tries desperately to ignore. He looks back down at Jimmy as the boy shifts to look up at him.

"It wasn't your fault," Jim's son sniffles, and Bruce can't help the hitch in his own breathing. It was a statement, not an attempt at self-assurance.

Bruce kneels before the boy. "I'm sorry," he rasps, and Jimmy just shakes his head as the tears start anew. Instead of pulling away Jimmy leans forward and wraps his arms around Bruce's neck, burying his face in his idol's shoulder.

"He wouldn't want you to be," Jimmy whispers, and the only response Bruce can give is to wrap his own arms around the boy in a return embrace.

…

He visits the roof of the MCU almost every night after the funeral, driven by the chaos swirling within him. There is an abyss calling out to him, and Bruce knows that something is finally going to snap sooner rather than later. Just one little nudge…

Renee is waiting on the roof two weeks after Jim's burial with a troubled look on her face. She only hands him a sealed envelope and says, "Jim's will said to give you this." Then she walks away.

He reads it later that night in the bedroom he once shared with Jim…and feels himself slip over the edge and plummet into the waiting despair.

_ B–_

_ If you're reading this, I want you to know that I love you. I'm sorry things have turned out as they have, that I wasn't able to remain with you. You were one of the best things to ever happen to me, and I don't regret one moment. Please don't give up on Gotham, on what we helped rebuild. You are the best man I have ever known, and I hope you don't lose sight of the good in life and in people. I hope that this last act will help to ease some of your burden, now that I no longer can._

_ I love you forever._

_ -Jim_

Alfred enters to find Bruce on his knees in the middle of the floor, harsh sobs wracking his frame. The old man simply kneels in front of his grieving ward, gathers him into his embrace, and sits with him carding fingers through his hair as the young man weeps long after the sun has risen.

…

The following day, the press releases the shocking revelation. Alongside familial matters and inheritance items, Jim Gordon's will contained conclusive pieces of evidence and signed witness statements exonerating Batman of the crimes he was accused of the night Joker's reign of terror ended.

Bruce feels only pain as he continues to weep tears of anguish and hollow regret.

_-x-x-x-x-_

_Fin_


End file.
